PROJECT: Prior Crossings
by RozErika
Summary: Collection of 3 entries of stories based on Umineko's character basis. Introducing the Chiru crew, in the Meta Realm!
1. Perfect Piece

**DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO 07th EXPANSION. I OWN NOTHING**

**--**

Thoughts that linger around one's mind.

Smashed, broken into useless fragments are of an obsession belonging to Bernkastel.

Truths were overshadowed, sided and manipulated. Golden text, Red text and Blue text were all the same. They achieve a position in the realm, restoring both truth and falsity chosen by the user. For one self's significance, wouldn't it be the same as toying with an immortal?

Bernkastel, her eyes neither showing pride nor guilt was an example. Possessing the power to grab hold on a piece of a dream, in order to alter and operate it in a skillful manner was indeed a powerful move. Driven into asunder from the pillars of emotions, the Witch of Miracles trailed behind a path of gore and phantasm. She, exuberant of the plentifulness in pure torture felt a quick surge of glee rushed through her veins.

The degree of madness guided her to the realm that was overcast with oblivion and felt right to her, completely refreshing and she could gulp in masses of fresh air. Deafening screams, moans and distorting faces greeted Bernkastel as her smile widen; her muscles beginning to snap open. This was the abyss that no mortal could enter, the sacred world of Witches. It felt like hell. There was red liquid everywhere, that was similar to wine, but with a bitter taste of sins; tears of those who commit the impossible. Though such matter could soak one's shoes, Bernkastel had no trouble walking on human blood. The soles of her shoes were as white as she wanted them to be, never to be indelible even with the slightest speck of dust.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed laughter piercing through the of those faces seemed terribly familiar, eyes filled with mischief though the face was half eaten by bacteria. Bernkastel knew whose the face belongs to by simply aiming a look at it: Furude Rika. She didn't seem as she used to be; no happiness, no sympathy, just...

Insanity.

Yes, it was insanity. She was the only form of a fragment that was laughing away in hysteria. She caught Bernkastel's attention and mocked her smile with laugh that fits the line with stentorian, blaring out in the vast pool of blood, disembodied parts and cries. Rika smirked at the impressed witch, scanning her face to trigger a reaction out of her.

Bernkastel giggled silently and bent down to the bodiless head. She stroked the hair; blue like hers. They both had the same words as their eye contact was perfect.

Rika stared at her, not laughing anymore but now with a curious look. All the noises seemed to come to a stop, leaving the two girls to battle each other with cold eyes. Master? She would mouth the word. Bernkastel shook her head in humor and cupped the girl's cheek with her hand, which was icy cold.

"What a beautiful piece..." She would whisper, smiling nonchalantly. She couldn't resist digging her fingernails in her skin. Rika didn't look hurt at all; her face was written blank. "What should I name you, little one?"

Of course, the little girl didn't reply, for as she waited for her master's. Gradually, her eyes began to turn a pale blue. Bernkastel cackled.

"You make me laugh there, didn't you?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. Her face slowly restored, bits of tissue and meat forming back on her face in a rewind manner.

"Perfect..." Bernkastel purred, her grin turning devil-like. She made up a name for her, a new one for a new piece. "Why won't you dance for me? E...Ri...Ka...?"

The girl with her eyes wide gazed at Bernkastel.

"Fu...Ru...Do?" She finished her.

--

**Ok! FINISHED. School's getting tougher and tougher everyday. D: I HATE IT.**

**Sometimes I keep thinking of Erika, she's still Mary Sue. I hope Ryukishi gets to sue her for this. I really want him to. Besides, Erika's one cruel bi- I mean witch. And will Rosa be the Black Witch in EP7? Rumors had it that maybe she will. I don't know.  
**

**So...I'm gonna start on the other stories of this fanfic: Mirror's Distance (INTRODUCING DLANOR.), Raison D'etre (INTRODUCING ANGE), Cold Wintry Wind (INTRODUCING EVA AND EVA-B), Francium (INTRODUCING BATTLER *with a lil bit of Beato*) and Like STARS (INTRODUCING BEATRICE)**

**So yeah, I think I'm gonna start now or tomorrow, I still don't know. My Maths is KINDA GOING DOWN.  
**


	2. Mirror's Distance

**DISCLAIMER – The characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respectful owners.**

**NOTE- I don't think this sentence, "**If Erika would finish off Battler, would that make her...happy?**" means it BattlerxDlanor. MAYBE. Should I write a story of it?  
**

--

Left alone, in the world of independence.

Walking in self solitaire makes one feel quite uneasy.

Dlanor faced the moment of her life, as a player in the game, and as a servant under Erika. Would it intimidate her? Not really. She had hoped for this day, longing that her master would be impressed. Determination welled up inside the young woman's body and focused on fighting as well as defending. Creeping in her eyes was a devilish look, grudgingly and threateningly. Her cat-like smirk was written all over her face. Proud and fearless.

However a tiny, small fragment was still lingering in her heart.

Dlanor didn't bother to ponder her memory. She knew the fact that it was useless. What the past remains the past, so they say. But Dlanor thought it a different way: you may never know the past might affect the present and would alter the future. The thought of it had always made her cringe. Dlanor wouldn't dare to recall a single minute in her past as it was too painful to remember. She was always a part the line between past and future; the present.

Observing the past: The meta realm of the game that belonged to the Mariage Sorciere. And the future: the fate of Rokkenjima and the Ushiromiya family. Both parallel worlds in a universe will never ever cross. Thus creating the chessboard; the locality of the past games between the supernatural and reality.

The only question that troubled Dlanor was that when this game was going to end. Of course, Battler was ineligible to be qualified a Game Master at first, but she underestimated her prediction. Now that Battler was the Endless Sorcerer, a rare and high rank of a player, Dlanor considered him as a perfect opponent. Deep in thought thinking that Erika and Bernkastel would defeat him seemed impossible.

But it was only a thought. Another prediction. One can't be too sure.

If Erika would finish off Battler, would that make her...happy?

That was another question that cut off her thoughts automatically. If she is able to win the match with Erika, how would she feel? Dlanor would trace her fingers down the sleek golden surface of her left arm, and reach to place her hand on her heart. She would clutch it, as though trying to squeeze out (unsuccessfully) for emotions: uneasiness, strange and...nothing else. That was all she felt.

Once again she failed to find out her true emotions, that were gradually fading away from her heart. From great miles away from her future was never hoped for. She was nowhere close to the mirror; to her world. Dlanor's heart was all she had left, but she convinced herself she would win the game for Erika, regardless of her opponent's feelings.

She will win, achieve, and fulfill her promise to herself, that she would one day revive her one true heart. To Erika, to Battler, to the witches,

_And her father_.

* * *

**FINISH~**

**I FAILED FOR MY SECOND LANGUAGE. Damnit. Anyway, I know this is short. I'm kinda getting lazy. Maybe I should write Francium (Battler), Like Stars (Beatrice) or Cold Wintry Wind (Erika). And now I'm having a project of making a science toy.**

**And you know who's the mascot? EVA-Beatrice.**


	3. Like Stars

**DISCLAIMER – The characters DO NOT belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners (07****th**** Expansion). **

**BATTLER X BEATRICE ALERT. ALERT.  
**

**--**

Beings that wander out in all dimensions.

They detain countless data in the maximum, producing an appropriate effect. In a fusion they create the release of enormous quantities of energy that binds together the result of equilibration. Masses of decrepit emotions lie in death stars, waiting to die off in a nuclear explosion. Millions have experienced this before, but one hasn't.

For this the star has only remained constant on it's simplest, though it held a sign of erethism.

Leaning on one side was a universe that was distorted in suffering. Like so this side belonged to Beatrice who's mind was evanescent. Her metaphysical form was shut-down from the world around her. She never knew that her life was impermanently a joy. Chains were still tangled at her wrists, showing no possible chance of breaking. In a state of a coma, Beatrice would undergo a repetition of torture. Tracing her thoughts that were shattered was a momentary which brought her to more riddles dying in vain to be solved. Battler's power was weakening, his breaths becoming faster as his heart squeezed in pain of utter defeat. He could feel the pressure that was poison to his body. It was too much for him. Unable to look at his beloved witch, he would eventually collapse. This was a world she didn't want to be in. This was a world he didn't want to be in. This is cruel fate that has chosen to be exposed.

The other was a universe of happiness and peace, who once belonged to another Beatrice. Her face was written with her eager smile which always seemed to please a young man. Battler once again would laugh at this thought of felicity. He never regret the fact he was drawn to this world, never to be vexatious in his life. Able to spread one's wings and fly to the sky was certainly a heavenly wish. Roses in the meadows brightened up the atmosphere. The skies were pale blue and were dotted with white clouds. This was the world she wanted to be in. This was the world he wanted to be in. This is a miracle that brought both to their future.

Both worlds right now coexist, and one never seemed to fade. Like so, Beatrice would want to return her world with Battler again, into him arms. This was a choice for her. It was difficult, but it was important. Closing her eyes, she imagined the universes that both fate has chosen. She would want hell or heaven. Interrupted, she stopped.

Two other witches were pushing her off the edge into oblivion. Was this her fault? She didn't know. On the verge of falling, her eyes fluttered open.

In a vast space, she stiffened. Was this her world? In a state of no clue, she hugged her arms. Looking over to her sides, she saw nothing. Surely this was only a dream.

But it didn't feel like one. Beatrice could feel something touch her hair. It felt so familiar. A chill ran down her spine. Before she could react, arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. She suddenly felt a twinge of warmth and calmness.

"Took you long enough, huh?"

He smiled. She smiled...too.

"No."

--

**....finish?**

**I dunno. Maybe I'll make another beside FRANCIUM. Raison D'etre....I don't know. But since Beato, Bern and Dlanor are finished, and Battler in progress, I might start with Cold Wintry Wind (ERIKA) and Eternal Desire (LAMBDADELTA) and MAYBE Monochrome Days (Featherine) Well. I really am confused.  
**


End file.
